The Mage's Little Wizard
by Gamer95
Summary: After Ganon is defeated, Lana has nothing to do...until the goddess Hylia herself comes to her with a great task: travel to another world, rescue an abused child, and take him into her care, raising him with the love and care he deserves...
1. Chapter 1

It had been many months since Ganondorf's rebirth and Lana. Was. Bored. There had been nothing to do but watch over the shrine and wait around for a thug or an issue of some kind in the forest. She had to watch her two friends, Link and Zelda, fix the problems within the kingdoms but...she never got to see them except for when they talked through a Magic Portal.

The sorceress pouted and huffed. Why couldn't she go live somewhere else? Why did she have to stay with the boring old shrine? Why was her life so darn boring?! She was jealous of the two women. They each had something to look forward too, new problems to solve. But as he nature would dictate- "Lana..." Lana was jolted from her musing by a voice, much to her surprise.

She looked around the now lush and beautiful shrine to see nothing and no one. She looked around the room, holding her Tome close."Hello?!" She called out. "...Who's there? I'm warning you, I'm well armed!"

"Relax my child...I wish not to harm thee..." The soothing voice called to her again. Next thing she knew, a bright and golden light shone, and in its place- Zelda?!

Lana blinked, then smiled widely. "Oh my GOSH, ZELDA!" She said. 'IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I SAW YOU!"

The Zelda look alike giggled, her voice not matching her friends in the slightest. Lana then grew confused again. "I am the goddess, Hylia. I merely posses similarities to my descendants named after her."

"Aww..." Lana pouted before perking up. "Ooh, does that mean there's something important for me to do?" She asked hopefully, wanting a distraction from the mind-numbing boredom.

"Yes my child...though it is a heavy burden to which you must hold...one of the hardest task my female creations may face..."

Lana's hopeful look suddenly became uneasy. "Oh boy...Do I...get a choice on whether or not I wanna do it...?"

"It is your choice, sorceress...though I must lay upon you the tale of a young child, born to save. But should the harm he faces continue, the world itself shall be thrown into darkness..."

Lana's attention was grabbed almost immediately. "A...A child...?" She asked softly. "What about this child?"

"He was born to a loving couple, yet they were torn away from him by a master of darkness...he's been living in his own hell, trapped and emotionally confused under the law of his relatives..." Lana was getting the gist of what the goddess was telling her...There was a suffering child, placed in an abusive household...And he needed somebody to go and rescue him. "The heavy burden you can choose to accept...is motherhood."

Lana was torn with her options. Protect the innocent? Or leave the only home she'd known... "...What is his life LIKE, exactly?" Lana asked softly. The goddess shook her head sadly.

"...Allow me to show you."

Lana's eyes widened as she quite suddenly found a series of images thrown into her mind. There was the child...The CUTEST little thing she had EVER seen in her life! And then...oh my goodness...The people around him...They said such cruel, horrible things to him...They hit him every time he spoke, or even breathed wrong!

She saw him watching hungrily from a kitchen while three disgusting people ate mountains of food that he had obviously prepped. She saw him partaking in household tasks that someone of his size shouldn't be able to do. They even gave him a monthly beating, to 'remind him of his place!'

Angered she felt them leave her mind for a sec, and she looked back to the goddess. She also had a sad look on her face. "...I'll do it." She said resolutely. "Send me there and I'll raise this little boy."

"Take heed, for you will be in a world unfamiliar to thee...There will be challenges, small and big...though I will bestow thou a mirror, so you may speak to those you hold dear..."

Lana nodded. "Got it... Now...Send me. I have to save this poor little thing!" The Goddes nodded, holding out her hands. Lana's hair stood on end as the Godly power filled the shrine. She felt her body lift up, and with a feeling of compression and her stomach dropping, she found herself tumbling onto the ground, in a colder area. "Owie..." She mumbled, pushing herself to her feet. "Okay...So..." She froze when she saw the confusing sights surrounding her. The oddly designed buildings, the metal carriages... "Where am I?!" She exclaimed.

'Heed thy call child...I shall direct thee through this plane of existence...but first thou must-'

Lana ignored the Goddess to simply look in the mirror of a car. "Wow...What are these things and how do they work? I don't see any horses...Is it some kind of magic?" Lana asked, thoroughly inspecting the vehicle.

'C-Child it is imperative that we-'

"Why are the homes designed this way? Tis very strange indeed!" Lana said, poking a brick house. "This isn't like the stones I'm used to seeing! What kind of stones ARE these?" Lana asked, repeatedly poking the bricks.

'Lana! Please!'

Lana finally groaned and moved away from her brick poking. Buuuut then she spotted a police officer making his rounds by walking. "Ooh, why is that man wearing that funny outfit? Is he in costume? What's he doing?"

'H-He's an officer. He protects the innocent, like thou does.'

"Why's he looking at me..?"

"Miss What are you asking-" The officer was cut off, as Lana was suddenly in front of him, poking his face and checking out his uniform.

"Where's your armor?"

The officer blinked in confusion. "Um...Well, I have a bullet proof vest..." He replied awkwardly.

"What's a bullet?" Lana asked with a tilted head.

"A-Are you...Where are you from?" he asked, confused.

Lana tilted her head, also confused. "Um...Um..." She had a feeling she probably shouldn't tell him she was from Hyrule. "...Really...REALLY Far Away...?"

The officer nodded, intrigued, tilted his hat. "Well, i'm officer Davis. Are you staying with nearby family?"

Lana frowned. "Well...To be honest...No. But um...I'm sure I can find a place to stay." She innocently pulled out a green rupee from her satchel.

The Officer's eyes widened and he grew suspicious instantly. "W-Where did you get jewels like those? From your land far away?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, it's um...common currency in my country."

The Officer wasn't convinced, though she looked harmless. He began to reach for his cuffs to ask questions when a voice in his head started to nag him. 'Leave her be...she isn't lying...'

The officer shook his head. "Well all right then, ma'am." He said calmly. "Have a nice day." Lana watched him leave with a pout, knowing full well what he had been about to do.

"Jerk..." She mumbled.

'He was doing his job...walking around with Jewels is suspicious in this world. Fortunately they are worth many a dollar...' Hylia informed her.

Lana pouted, "Humph. But I like these Rupees...OH!" Lana suddenly remembered why she came here in the first place! "Oh my gosh, the little boy! I have to find him before they hurt him some more! Where is he?!"

'Three hundred paces right, then up the road to number 4..'

Lana followed her directions, arriving in front of a boring looking, tiny house. But she knew what it hid... 'I'm coming to save you, little one...I'm going to help you, and you're going to be okay...'

She marched up to the door and let loose a spell upon it, shattering it immediately She rushed inside, ready to find the child. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Came a roar from somewhere within the house. She dashed through the house, ignoring the pounding footsteps before she saw the tiny figure, wiping some furniture with a rag. She froze upon seeing him, unsure of how to go about talking to him...

'Hurry, for thou tormentor approaches...' Hylia pushed, urgently.

Lana took a few steps forward and knelt down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Little boy..?"

Harry yelped and stiffened. "I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY, UNCLE VERNON, I'LL WORK FASTER!" Then he covered his mouth, realizing he had spoken... He was slowly turned till he was facing- the prettiest lady he'd ever seen? And she wasn't hitting him...Why was she...crying?

Lana gasped at the sight of his Bloody Nose, his face mangled and bruised. The bluenette sniffled as she looked at him, then wrapped him up in a tight, protective embrace, practically hiding the tiny, TINY child from view. Harry gasped and tried to push the pretty lady off, but was unsuccessful in doing so, as his malnourished body was weak and unable to muster the strength. "I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have..." She regretted wasting so much time looking over this world like she was some curious toddler while this little boy...This...BEAUTIFUL little boy was suffering beatings and abuse. His soul...it was like the purest Milk and Honey you could ever come across...it was like swimming in the finest silk...suddenly she realized he was trying to escape her grasp. She had to calm him down. She wanted him to know she was his friend! "Shh...hey hey hey, little one...don't be scared, I'm here to help!" she told him quickly, causing him to stop and look at her in surprise.

Harry had heard stories of people who appeared to help the people when they most needed it...They were Gaurdian Angels...was this lady..? "A-are you my Gaurdian Angel...?"

Lana blinked in surprise and looked thoughtful. "Well...I'm not an ANGEL...But I am here to be your guardian." She replied with a smile.

Harry was unconvinced. But he liked the idea of a Gaurdian...so he eased into her embrace. They stayed like that for a few moments before pounding footsteps were heard. "BOOOOOOOOOOY!" Vernon roared. "I HEARD YOU TALKING AGAIN! IF YOU'RE TALKING TO THE INTRUDER..."

Lana stood, setting Harry on a nearby chair and patting his head, then leaving the room she saw her first target, the fat man. She hefted her Tome at the unsuspecting man. Vernon scoffed. If this woman thought she could scare him by throwing a book at him, she had another thing com- "HIYA!" She screamed, a magic blast hitting the abusive man in the face, trapping him in glass barriers that then exploded, nearly killing him. Vernon was...down.

Fortunately, the blast had hit a curious Petunia, putting her into an unconscious state as well. Lana grinned, then went back to Harry. She noticed the look on his face. It was equal parts horrified and curious. "Y-you hurt them...they..."

Lana shushed him by kneeling down next to him and telling him, "Shh... Hey, hey...I had to, what they were doing wasn't right."

"You're like me..." the little child said.

Lana frowned and tilted her head. "Hmm? What do you mean?" Harry looked away.

"Um...Well...No...Y-You're not like me because you're probably not a freak, but I'm a freak...And...You should hurt me too for being too freaky..."

Lana shushed him by picking him up and pulling his head into her chest. "No. Harry magic is...very important and real. You aren't a freak. Your soul is so pure, and your face is so cute..." She rambled, leaving the Dursleys. Harry was listening to her praise him, and he felt a warmth in his chest. None of it was true...But he loved hearing it from the pretty woman.

"Now...what's your name little soul?" she gently asked him, the voice of Hylia guiding her path.

"H-Harry..." he replied, feeling at ease with the kind woman.

"I'm Lana. I'm going to take care if you from now on." she told him.

Harry smiled up at her. "R-Really...?" He asked softly, hope visible in his huge green eyes.

"Of course baby! You're not going back there, EVER!" she said firmly, kissing his head to calm him and promise him. He smiled softly and rested his head on her chest. He liked the pretty magical woman. She gave him hugs and kisses. She smelled nice and her hair was pretty and she talked about him so nicely... He had never felt so safe...

Lana, for her part, was adoring little Harry just as much as he was adoring her. As Lana arrived at Hylia's destination she saw a...Pawn Shop? 'Why do I need to be here Lady Hylia?' she asked the creator.

'Trade in thy rupees for currency...You can use it to buy a good home for thee.' she responded

Lana did so and entered the shop, emerging later with a check for what must have been a lot of currency. "Wow, who would have thought a few green rupees would be worth so much?" Lana asked, bemused. Harry had seemingly just up and forgotten about the world, focusing only on Lana's beating heart and comfortable chest. He already adored her...she was SO nice... He hoped she would always be with him. He couldn't bear it if she ever left him for any reason...

'Thy child doth be attached to thee...Thou shall be a great mother, I swear it.' Hylia told her. This caused Lana to grin.

'Awww, thanks, Hylia...I'll definitely do my best for him...' She gave Harry a kiss on the nose to emphasize her point and nuzzled his little bony cheeks.

'Thou may use thine home I have prepped...treat it well. Give him a proper life. Please speak with your friends in Hyrule, for they will miss you...'

"I will milady. Thank you."And Hylia gave them directions to a...beautiful, sprawling house that extended for great distances. Lana's jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful!" She said gleefully. "Look, sweetie! Look!" She gently moved Harry's head to see the house.

Harry's jaw dropped at the new workload he had to deal with... "I-I have to c-clean all that..?"

Lana blinked and frowned. "Huh?!" She exclaimed. "No WAY! I'd never make you work so much! Never ever EVER!" She assured him. "You're WAAAAY too little for stuff like that..."

Harry tilted his head, not following. She was saying that he...DIDN'T have to clean the house? "W-What do you mean Miss Lana..? It's m-my job..." he told her, hugging her, "You c-can hit me if I don't do good...I understand..."

What Harry was expecting was for the woman to comply and slap him across the face...Instead she seemed to be...holding him CLOSER...? Confused, he looked up to see her face. Lana was close to tears. She sat down on the porch and turned the child to face her, holding his face in her hands and making him lock eyes with her. "No...You HAVE no job. Your only job is to play, eat, sleep and be cute. You're too tiny and young to be working like those monsters made you do. A-And I'm NOT hitting you. NEVER. Please...promise me you'll stop being so mean to yourself. PLEASE."

"M-mean..? But...I don't know what to say..." Harry said, all he'd ever know apparently wrong. Lana realized she had her work cut out for her...

She sniffled softly, and let out a choked sob as she held him tightly. "You poor...sweet little baby..." She said softly. "Harry...I-I promise to help you...never again shall you be hurt in any way... Not while I'm around..."

Harry sniffled as he looked at her. "R-Really...? You'll really p-protect me? Y-You care...?" He asked softly.

"Harry...you are more important than you could ever know. I care about you so deeply, it hurts. I promise." She said with finality.

Harry bit his lip, then let out a choked sob. "But...You just met me...How...How can you care that much...? I don't understand..." He whimpered.

"Because your soul...so pure...your personality so innocent...I hate to think that you've been beaten into silence...hurt...I NEED to help you. It is my calling in life..."

Harry looked at her. "But...I...I..." He remembered his promise and shut his mouth, looking down at her lap with a small whimper.

"See how good it feels to not be mean to yourself?" She asked the little one, who shrugged. "Repeat after me." She commanded. Harry looked up at her and tilted his head curiously, wondering what she was gonna say. "I am NOT a freak. I am able to speak to Lana about everything. I am not to clean the house unless supervised. I am cute. I am pure. I am innocent."

Harry hesitated, still scared. "...I'm...not a freak...I can...speak to Lana about everything...I can't clean the house unless s-s-supervised...I'm cute...I'm p-pure...I'm...I'm...i-innocent..." He was tearing up at this point.

Lana tilted his chin up and wiped away his tears with her index finger. Why was he sad..? "Harry...? Little Soul, what's wrong?"

"I...I'm so confused..." He let out a soft sob. "So...SO confused..." He began to cry softly, burying his face in his hands.

Lana pulled him into her chest again and shushed him to quiet him down, but he started to sob loudly and pathetically, wishing things made sense. "Shh...I promise, whatever happens, I'll help and protect you...promise...I promise." Harry eventually ended up crying himself to sleep in her arms, sniffling and whimpering softly as she rocked him back and forth in a motherly fashion.

Lana smiled through her tears at the boy, then lifted him up, and entered the unlocked door to the mansion. This was the start, of something beautiful... Rocking the tiny little baby boy in her arms gently to soothe his emotional pain, she looked around at the mansion's interior, inspecting her new living quarters. It was...like she was in Hyrule Castle! There was lights, and cushy furniture and so much technology she'd never know what to with it! After looking around for a few minutes, she found a giant bedroom, overflowing with homeliness and the bed was- oh the bed...so comfortable... 'Hylia, how in the WORLD did you set all this up for us?!' Lana internally exclaimed as she gently tucked Harry in for a nap.

'I am a goddess...It was quite simple...Rest for now, I will impart information into thine head so thou may understand life in your new plane of existence...' Hylia whispered, her voice overflowing with nurturing tendencies.

Lana pulled the blanket and shifted Harry so that he was laying atop her. She let out a soft yawn of her own. Goodness, she was tired! Perhaps a nap would do her some good as well... And so, the newly bonded couple of Mother and Son were asleep dreaming of tomorrow and other days...


	2. Chapter 2

Light began poking through the blinds, stirring the bluenette from her deep slumber... She let out a long yawn. Then she recognized the light weight in her arms. She looked down to see a tiny figure clutching at her shirt, the result of which her clothes trapped in tiny fists. She squealed in delight, which resulted in him waking up. He looked around, completely forgetting the events of yesterday and freaking out.

That was until he got a glimpse of the woman holding him. He let out a breath he'd been holding and let out a small smile, causing Lana to grin and give him a kiss on the forehead. "Hiiii, sweetieeee~!" She sang happily. Harry, still adjusting, merely smiled, laying head on her chest as Lana smiled, rubbing his head. "Aw, you're so cuddly." She cooed into his ear. "So cute..." Harry blushed and giggled, hiding in her bust, giving her a good view of his horrible hair. It was SO gross... She grimaced and ran her fingers through his messy dark hair. She stuck her tongue out in disgust when she ended up brushing out a few lice and some specks of dirt. "Harry? You need a bath. Now maybe there's a cool spring nearby..." Lana mused to herself before she was cut off by Harry.

"Um...Miss Lana...?"

Lana looked down at him with a tilted head. "Yes, honey?" She cooed, kissing his head and grimacing when she remembered how dirty it was.

"W-We have a..bath tub.." Harry said, confusing her greatly. Bath tubs were for only the richest of people!

"A...A bath tub...?" She said, confused. "I don't know how to work a bathtub..." Harry tilted his head, confused, and pointed to the master bathroom. Lana picked him up and carried him over to the bathroom, entering and spinning, marvelling at it all. "Oh...my...GOSH, it's HUGE!" She exclaimed. "How can one house have so MUCH room?! It's unbelievable! It's amazing!"

Harry shrugged and pointed to the bathtub. He then flinched away. "B-but I don't get baths...not allowed..."

Lana frowned. "Oh, don't be silly. As long as you live in THIS house, you can have a bath any time you want!" She cooed softly.

Harry tilted his head, confused. "B-But I'm filthy...should stay that wa-"

"No...Harry No." She calmed him. "You ARE filthy...COVERED in dirt and other icky stuff. And that's EXACTLY why you need a bath." She explained gently.

"But but-"

"No buts honey-" She tried to say.

"It s-scares me..." He admitted softly

This got Lana's attention instantaneously. "...It scares you?" She asked softly, placing a hand on the little boy's cheek. "...Why?"

"B-Because...Uncle Vernon...He...He used to put me in the hot or cold water and just hold my head under it...It was so scary..."

Lana grew silent, FAST, before sitting on the porcelain thing and hugging her adopted son tightly and kissing his head. Harry whimpered at the lip contact before wrapping his arms around her TIGHTLY and burying his tiny face into her bosom, wanting to be comforted. And comforted he was, as Lana rocked him back and forth. He was in silence as Lana rubbed his back comfortingly, shushing him and kissing his head. "It's okay...You don't EVER have to worry about that with me." The sorceress cooed. "Do I look like someone who would do that to you?" She gave Harry her best smile as she stroked his cheek.

Harry, his lip still quivering, shook his head and made an "Uh Uh" sound, eliciting another hug from Lana.

"That's right." She cooed softly. "I won't do ANYTHING to hurt you. EVER. You're WAY to sweet to be put through anything like that, honey..."

"I am..?" the emotionally confused toddler asked, and Lana responded in a voice that probably meant she was babying him.

"Yes! Yes you are!" She gave him a kiss on the forehead and rubbed their noses together. "You're the sweetest thing in the whole wide world, and I don't care who says otherwise."

Harry blushed something fierce and made an Eep sound, hiding in his hands as Lana giggled and cuddled him more. "Awww, I just love you sooooo much!" She gushed, delighted. "You're so CUTE!" Harry giggled and Lana picked him up again, carrying him over to the tub, but becoming confused as to what she should do. "Um...Harry, sweetie, do you...know how this thing works, by any chance?"

"Um...you t-turn the thingies..." He said, pointing at the knobs. "B-blue is cold...red is hot..."

Lana nodded. "Okay, I think I got that...But...You don't want cold or hot...How do I get it warm?" Harry shrugged, not sure. Lana sat back down and thought this over, rubbing her chin as she thought. Then an Idea came back to her. "Ah! Maybe you turn both!" She turned both knobs and immediately stuck her hand in the water, yelping when it was too hot at first and drawing her hand back. "Ouch..." She mumbled. "Stupid thing..." She tried again, experimenting, turning the red one down, and the blue one again, water spilling into the tub. She put her hand in and sighed. "Looks and feels just right!" She turned to the little boy with a smile. "What do you think, sweetie? Is this good enough for your bath?" She gently took his tiny hand and placed it in the warm water. Harry, flinching at first but relaxing, sighed happily and Lana grinned, stripping off his clothes and setting him down in the water. "There." She cooed. "Now let's get all this icky stuff off of you so you can be nice and clean, okay honey?" Harry nodded, obediently sitting in the water as Lana inspected the stuff around the tub. "Sh- Shampoo? What's that?" Harry shrugged. Lana held the bottle up to her face and opened it. She was looking through the top of the bottle with her eye, resulting in the shampoo pouring out from the bottle and directly into her open eye. She let out a yelp of pain. "Owieowieowie..." She stumbled around in pain, clutching her eye, then slipped on a bar of soap, resulting in her falling headfirst into the toilet. Harry jumped and grew scared, worried that his caretaker had hurt herself, but she pulled her head out a moment later. "Why is the chair filled with water?!" She crinkled her nose. "And...Why does it smell and taste so...AWFUL?"

"I-It's a toilet, Miss Lana..." Harry told her timidly.

"Toilet...?"

Harry grew red in the face. "It's where...you...um..." He tried to tell her, not sure how to say it.

Lana, however, caught on, and grimaced. "Oh...It's a good thing nobody...went, then."

Jul 13Meanwhile in Skyworld...

Hylia sat on her throne, her face red and her eyes shut. She was in a permanent cringe after having witnessed Lana's failure. A green haired goddess appeared off to the side and stepped in. "Hello there Hylia! What are you looking at?"

"...Well, Palutena, I do believe one of my people is in for a series of unfortunate events in the other world I sent her to..."

"Oh thank Us! I needed a laugh." Palutena said, grinning, as she conjured up a throne of her own, along with Popcorn and took a seat, watching with interest.

Back on Earth...

Lana had read the bottle carefully, and learned how to use the shampoo. She was happily lathering the cleaning product in Harry's hair, and he was delighted that the icky stuff was getting out of his hair...But now Lana needed to find a way to get the shampoo out of Harry's hair. Trying to figure it out, she ended up noticing the shower head, which was detachable. Curious, she picked it up and held it to her face. She subconsciously leaned against the tap...and ended up accidentally turning on the shower head, spraying herself with the shower head. With a yelp, she stumbled back before slipping on the same bar of soap and once again falling headfirst into the toilet, this time her entire upper torso becoming obscured by the bowl, her legs sticking straight up in the air before going limp, her feet facing in opposite directions as her knees touched.

"M-Miss Lana!" Harry exclaimed as age thrashed about, short of air. She finally managed to thrash herself loose enough to grab onto something , hitting the Toilet flusher and dousing herself.

"Ooooooooh noooooooooo!" Lana moaned as the toilet water splashed all over her. In Skyworld, Hylia had been joined by Pit and Viridi, who were dying of laughter right alongside Palutena. Lana let out a loud growl . "Why me?" She said softly. She glared at the toilet. "I hate you!" She said before giving it a swift kick...and was promptly rewarded with a faceful of toilet water for her efforts.

She decided the toilet was her number one enemy. "M-Miss Lana...?" Harry asked, worried at her angry demeanour, scared she'd blame him. Lana, sopping wet, turned back to him.

She sighed in defeat. "...Mommy does NOT like toilets, sweetie..." Lana mumbled softl

"I'm sorry mo-Miss Lana..." he said, catching himself and dipping his head under the water, getting some suds out. Lana was a little unsure as to what he tried to say.

However, she shrugged it off. "Okay, I think I have the...spray-ey...thingy figured out...I'm gonna get all that gunk out of your hair, kay sweetie?" Harry nodded and Lana giggled, covering his eyes to keep the soap out, and spraying his head, all the whiteness just leaking away. "Hooray! I did it!" She cheered. She was celebrating her accomplishment when she noticed the small rubber ducky sitting on the tub. "Hmm? Awww, what's this adorable little thing?" She cooed, picking it up, accidentally squeezing it, causing it to squeak. "It's alive!" She screamed, dropping the object and kicking it, causing it to rebound off the wall and hit her in the eye, causing her to stumble back and slip on the wet floor, making her fall in the toilet once again. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed. The rubber duck landed perfectly in the tub next to Harry, who picked it up curiously. He squeezed the toy, it squeaked, and he let out a giggle.

While Harry was playing with his toy, which he had named Yellow, and Lana was once again struggling with the Porcelain Torture Weapon, Hylia was now surrounded by a mob of Gods and Goddesses. Din, Nayru and Farore were in a heap on the floor, Naga Ws doing that silent laugh and Phosphora was probably laughing the loudest.

Lana, for some reason, was feeling incredibly judged at the moment... But she managed to pull her head out of the toilet, slamming it closed. Lana decided SHE needed a bath now. She grabbed multiple towels, drying herself with them before lifting up Harry and scrubbing him down, effectively drying him. She smiled softly as he continued to happily squeak his little ducky. So he had befriended the monster...That was good. She smiled lovingly and carried him back to her room and set him on the bed, realising he had no clothes. "Um...Uh oh..." She looked thoughtful. "Oh dear...What will I do now? I can't put you back in those horrible rags..." She mused. She looked through all the nooks and crannies that the room had, finding a closet filled with clothes that were designed to fit her quite obviously.

*Skyworld*

"You didn't make the kid clothes?" Phosphora asked the Embarrassed Hylia who shrugged.

"I guess I didn't."

Lana frowned. "Oh dear..." She mumbled. "Well, there must be something in here you can wear until I can get you some clothes of your own..."

So she pulled out a nice blue shirt and slipped it over Harry's frame, making his arms appear tinier than before. She had room to swaddle him! Clapping her hands gleefully, she began wrapping him up in the blanket until he resembled a cuddly blue cocoon, his sweet little face poking out, looking at her curiously. "Mo-Miss Lana? Why...?" He was shushed by Lana cuddling him and carrrying him like a baby down to the kitchen.

Harry giggled and snuggled closer to her, still clutching tightly to his ducky. Lana turned in a circle, examine all the shiny, interesting things. She had NO idea how to do ANYTHING a in this room. She pouted. "How am I gonna get us breakfast? Where's the cauldron to make soup in?"

"Miss Lana...y-you want me to make b-breakfast...?" Harry asked the caretaker who turned in confusion.

"Huh? Harry, sweetie, baby, angel..." She cooed out various pet names as she knelt down and placed her hands on his cheeks. "You're too little to be making breakfast." She gave him a kiss on the nose.

"But..no I...it's..." Harry was once again, terribly confused. Lana gave him a hug.

"It has fire! And that could hurt." She giggled. "Lana doesn't want her baby boy getting any owies!" She said gently, wagging her finger playfully. Harry got a sad face, then his lip started quivering, and tears leaked out of his eyes. He had always hated cooking, and his caretaker was doing it herself. Lana frowned and she pulled her little cocoon into a tight hug, accidentally squeaking Yellow in the process. "Aw, don't be sad, honey. I'm taking care of you now. It's mommy's job to cook for you. Not the other way around."

"M-Mommy...?" He asked her, having heard her say it before.

"Yes. You don't have to call me it yet, but-" she was cut off.

"MOMMY!" Harry cheered, hugging her tightly. Lana's mouth opened in shock as his tears wet her outfit. She hugged the distraught child was so happy...So he didn't understand why he was crying in Miss Lana-no...his new mommy's arms... "Mommy mommy..." he whispered as Lana rocked him back and forth.

"Shh...honey, it's alright my little soul..."

"I can't believe it...I have a mommy...I really have a mommy..." Harry whispered as he was rocked gently.

"And I'll always...ALWAYS...be here for you..." She whispered, snuggling the child, still cocooned.

He sniffled and rested his head on her chest. "...I love you...mommy..."

Internally squeeling, she hugged him tighter. "And I love you Harry..."

*Skyworld*

The Goddesses and Pit watched with teary eyes at the sight of the interaction. "IT'S SO BEAUTIFUUUUUUUUUL!" Pit sobbed.

Palutena giggled, "Feeling a little emotional today Pit?"

Pit nodded sadly, and Palutena gave him a hug and let him cry it out. Viridi giggled, "Ha! Oh Pit. What're we gonna do with you?"

Lana held her child close, delighted he had so eagerly accepted her role as mother. Maybe she could do this well...and just the thought of it made her the happiest woman ever. 'Thank you, Hylia...' She thought warmly.

'You're welcome my child...' She responded, Lana deciding to cuddle him for a little while longer...


End file.
